


will you slow down?

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: isn't it frustrating when someone knows you better than you know yourself?   Also, theories about Newt's tie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 17





	will you slow down?

"Will you slow down? You go too fast for me!"

Crowley wiggles his hips laciviously. "I thought you _liked_ ogling my arse."

"Yes, I do, and I'll admit to that, darling, but we're actually trying to get someplace, and you're too damn tall." 

"That's not what you said last night." Crowley grins at him. "No, wait. That was too -"

"Remember what I said just now about _trying to get someplace_?" Aziraphale interrupts. "We're supposed to be meeting Anathema and Newt for brunch!"

Crowley sighs and opens Aziraphale's door. "Does that boy actually own a tie that doesn't look like his mum knitted it?"

"Sadly, I expect not." Aziraphale sighs. He leans over and kisses Crowley gently. "Are we going to tell them?"

"She's probably going to just _know_." Crowley grumbles. "Do you know how _irritating_ that is, when people just _know you better than you know yourself?_

Aziraphale looks at Crowley and puts his hand on his knee. "Don't be nervous." 

"M'not." Crowley breathed in for no reason, breathed out for no reason, and glared at his hands to stop them shaking. Then he stepped on the accelerator.


End file.
